


You Belong To Me

by DreamGyal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Cheating, Cheating Eren, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, Jealous Mikasa Ackerman, Shameless Smut, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamGyal/pseuds/DreamGyal
Summary: The one where Mikasa spanks Historia for fucking with Eren.orToxic EreMika with Jealous Mikasa and cheating Eren.-DreamGyal
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You Belong To Me

“ _I’m about to boom this bitch,_ ” Mikasa tilted her head to the side as she took out her droplet earrings. “Because she must think I’m pussy.”

“Mikasa, bro, _relax_.” Annie sighed as she rolled her eyes and held out her hands to receive Mikasa’s earrings and sparkly red iPhone.

Mikasa laughed and stepped out of her pleaser heels and passed them to Annie. “I’m chilling, promise.” She cracked her knuckles, keeping her eyes on the petite blonde figure that twirled itself around Eren in a sea of gyrating and sweaty bodies. “Historia must not know who Eren belongs to.”

Annie snatched the transparent heels from Mikasa and looped her index and pinkie fingers through the straps before she pushed a hand between Mikasa’s boobs. “Chill the fuck out, Mikasa.” 

Mikasa brushed Annie off and held her by her shoulders. “Just promise you got my back, bitch.” She leaned forward and pressed a wet sloppy kiss on Annie’s cheek before she turned and walked off. Annie rolled her eyes again and followed Mikasa. 

It was as if Mikasa materialized in front of them and she stuck her hand between Eren and his little friend, shoving the girl away from Eren. Her blue eyes went wide with surprise and scrambled to find Mikasa. 

“You know him?” Mikasa stepped in front of Eren and held her hand out as if to shoo the girl away. “ _Lil’ bitch, you know me?_ ” Mikasa touched her hand to her chest, fixing the girl with a nasty look. 

Annie watched as the people around them cleared space, screaming “Girl fight!” as they circled around. Annie snorted as she watched Mikasa. Historia cut her eyes at Mikasa. “Why you push me, bitch?!” Like a spitfire, she shoved Mikasa back. “You don’t know  _ me _ , bitch!” 

Eren laughed and rubbed his neck. “Ah shit,” 

It didn’t do much because Mikasa didn’t even budge. “I’m who this man belongs to, who the fuck are you?!” Mikasa shot out her hand and collected Historia by the side of her head and slammed her onto the floor. It was somewhere between all the screaming, loud music and commotion Historia found her way back onto her feet and launched on Mikasa. She grabbed and clawed at Mikasa’s hair and they began to brawl. Mikasa tagged Historia in her face until Historia forced Mikasa’s head down by pulling her hair. Mikasa couldn’t see but she kept punching, her fist connecting with Historia’s body. 

Historia pounded on the back of Mikasa’s head screaming, “You’re crazy!”. Mikasa tackled Historia to the floor and Historia held onto her hair and shoved Mikasa’s head away from her to keep her from climbing on top of her. Mikasa wrestled her way on top of Historia, punching her in her thighs, her stomach, her breast, anywhere her fist would land. When Mikasa straddled Historia she grabbed Historia by her face, digging her nails into Historia’s skin for purchase before she banged Historia’s head onto the floor until Historia let go of her hair. 

“Yeah bitch, you know me?!” Mikasa scrambled up Historia and pinned her arms by kneeling on them. Mikasa saw Historia’s mouth was bleeding and she punched her in her mouth again. “Yeah, bitch, I like that!” Mikasa jeered, eyes wide as she hammered Historia’s face. 

Historia thrashed and tossed her head side to side to avoid Mikasa’s blows that hurt so much it made her legs quiver. “Get off me!” Historia screamed. “Ymir! Ymir!” 

“You jump in that shit I’ll pull your pussy inside out and give you the dick you want so much,” Annie’s warning drifted through Mikasa’s ears as she beat Historia to a pulp. She busted Historia in her nose with the back of her wrist and then brought her knuckles down into Historia’s eye, making her screech and piss herself. 

“Chill, Mikasa!” Mikasa heard Eren say as he grabbed her by her arms and lifted her off of Historia’s shaking frame. 

“Fuck with him again, _I dare you Bitchhhh!”_ Mikasa screamed as she kicked and stomped her feet at Historia as Eren dragged her away. The crowd closed around Historia as they began to help her up. Nobody noticed as Eren dragged Mikasa out of the main room and tossed her into a closet, locking the door behind them. 

Eren shoved Mikasa onto the wall and she was breathing hard, her pretty red dress missing one of the thin straps that kept it secure over her tits. Mikasa looked at Eren and he looked at her too, taking her in. 

“You’re crazy,” Eren chuckled as he came closer and twirled the busted strap on her dress. “You know that?” 

Mikasa scoffed and looked away from Eren. “You’re the one getting these bitches beat up for no reason,” She muttered.

Eren put his hand on Mikasa’s face and pulled her back to him. “It’s scary,” Eren pecked Mikasa’s lips. “Hot too.” He licked his lips again before he kissed her again. Mikasa held his face as she moved her lips with his own. 

“Your ass looked so fat,” Eren moaned into her mouth as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. He lifted the back of her dress and kneaded her cheeks like dough. 

“Mnh, really? Mikasa felt a pulse in her panties and she knew he’d done it again. Eren had seduced her. 

Eren pulled back from the kiss and pecked her nose. “Deadass,” He smirked when Mikasa pulled down her panties, turned around and bent over for him. Her flushed skin and hairless pussy made him hard. 

“What?” Mikasa peeked around at him and wiggled her ass. “You dump all your fuck in that blonde bitch?”

“Nah, not all of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to “A Nuh My Style” By Moyann while I wrote this. Total fuckin hypocrite right? Lmfaoao. I hope y’all like this.   
> -DreamGyal


End file.
